


muted green

by rainfriend



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Don't Have to Know Canon, Gen, Hypothermia, Not Canon Compliant, Platonic Cuddling, Protective Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Sharing Body Heat, Sharing Clothes, Snow, Toby Smith | Tubbo-centric, bee duo, best friendism, dark academia aesthetic, guys theyre canonical platonic husbands..., no shipping!!!!!!!, please dni if youre here for shipping content, ranboo is very worried for his best friend, random AU, technically, tubbo is a little reckless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29724978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainfriend/pseuds/rainfriend
Summary: A moment of recklessness leads Ranboo to find Tubbo shivering and delirious at the entrance of the academy's library. Luckily, Ranboo always finds himself there to care for his best friend.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo & Toby Smtih | Tubbo
Comments: 7
Kudos: 181





	muted green

**Author's Note:**

> felt like writing a nice little thing for one of my favorite duos :] completely random dark academia au, by the way. its not related or connected to anything. **their relationship is platonic, please do not interpret it as romantic! abide to the boundaries placed by ccs!**

After sitting in the greenhouse for so long, Tubbo had forgotten snow was even cold. 

In the greenhouse, deep green, white and grey all clashed. Tubbo sat with his papers and (borrowed) lecture notes. He didn’t even really pay attention to his studies, rather watched the snowflakes fall from his place of warmth and imagined them against his fingers. 

In his daze, his imagination made the snowflakes feel soft like balls of lint, brushing off his fingertips and gracefully dancing down into the clouds that sat against the ground. 

When Tubbo finally packed his things into his bookbag and stepped out of the greenhouse and into the courtyard, he remembered what snow was _actually_ like. 

The greenhouse had been warm and humid, and the day earlier had been relatively sunny, so he was incredibly underdressed. The wind whipped and snowflakes felt like dry ice against Tubbo’s cheeks, burning despite being frozen.

He stepped back inside, accidentally slamming the door. “I need a plan,” Tubbo murmured to himself, watching the snowflakes that clung to his thin jumper melt in the warmth of the greenhouse. 

The dorms were Tubbo’s ideal destination, but they were much further across the snow-storm battered campus. So, he needed a place that was warm and could hopefully provide him with better clothes to defend him from the severe cold. 

The closest thing was the library. The library couldn’t necessarily provide Tubbo with warm clothes, but there was a giant fireplace which could definitely warm him from the cold he was about to face. A premature shiver went down Tubbo’s back as he looked at the flurry of snow just outside the glass. 

_Well, better now than never,_ He thought, and opened the glass doors. 

-

Tubbo’s trousers soaked through in a mere five minutes, as did his socks. The cold wind whipped and sent Tubbo’s fringe into his eyes, as well as many harsh snowflakes. 

Tubbo hugged his bag against his chest, using his other hand to shield his eyes. The library was close, but ever step felt like a step through hell. Winter could be so very unkind. 

Nevertheless, Tubbo persisted. He wasn’t one to give up now, over something so small, despite how his mind shouted _cold, tired, stop._

After a few minutes of large steps in the deep snow, Tubbo was in front of the big dark oak doors. He placed a weak hand and pushed, before realizing that it wouldn’t do. So, he pressed his entire body against the door and slammed as much weight as he could into the wood. 

The doors opened with a creak, and Tubbo stumbled inwards, a bit disoriented. They closed behind him with a _slam._

The sudden warmth sent a violent shiver down Tubbo’s spine. His hands felt like they were on fire, as did his airways. He felt incredibly tired, and even a little confused. His head spun and his mind chanted _tired, tired, tired._

“Tubbo?” 

Tubbo looked up, still hugging his sopping wet jumper. A familiar half-and-half haired boy stands over him, mis-matched eyes full of concern. 

“Ranboo?” Tubbo asks, “What are you doing here?”

Tubbo knows why Ranboo is here. Ranboo spends a lot of time in the library, sifting through books and papers. But, for some reason, Tubbo can’t remember at the moment. He simply feels so _confused._

“I could ask you the same thing! I thought you were in the dorms!” The taller boy exclaims. He cups Tubbo’s cheeks with both hands and Tubbo squeezes his eyes shut. It was warm, overwhelmingly so, but it almost burned. 

“I…” Tubbo says, trailing off as a wave of drowsiness hit him. He couldn’t feel himself shivering anymore, he wasn’t sure if he was cold. It was all very, very confusing. He simply wanted to sleep. 

Ranboo palened. “You’re cold as ice, and the confusion and drowsiness…” His eyes dart all over Tubbo’s figure worriedly as he realizes. 

Suddenly Tubbo is being ushered somewhere, which is rather uncomfortable as he was just starting to doze off with his face in Ranboo’s hands. 

He groans as hes being laid down, the warm in the room growing so much more intense. All at once he’s aware of how his wet clothes stick to his skin and fill his pores with cold and nothing but it. 

He peeks open an eye to see Ranboo stood over him, the ever-so familiar look of fear and worry painted across his face. 

“Can you sit up for me?” He asks. Tubbo groans. 

“Sleep.” Tubbo says firmly, closing his eyes again. But Ranboo is relentless, grabbing Tubbo’s shoulders and propping him up against something plush. 

“Lift up your arms, please.” Ranboo says, voice slightly shaky. 

Tubbo lets out a drowsy, sarcastic laugh. “What are you doing? Undressing me? I’m not a kid, I’m independent…” His voice trails off, but he speaks again before Ranboo can interject. “You’re weird. Have I ever told you that? Weird…” 

“Tubbo, you’re soaking wet, cold, and most definitely have hypothermia. I need to get your wet clothes off of you, and you _cannot_ fall asleep.” Ranboo explained. As if Tubbo understood what any of those big words meant at the moment. 

“I can’t sleep? Now that’s just rude.” Tubbo said with a frown, eyes still closed and head still leaned back into whatever kept him sitting upright. 

Ranboo didn’t respond. He simply pulled Tubbo’s wet jumper over his head. For a moment, cold and hot fought for control over Tubbo’s senses. The _whatever_ that emit heat from beside Tubbo was definitely strong, but the _everything else_ felt freezing against him. 

“Good thing I keep these with me, my goodness…” Ranboo muttered. Tubbo didn’t bother responding, he simply let his head roll to the side. 

Sudden softness slipped over Tubbo’s head and moved to rest on his chest, same with his legs. Tension he didn’t know he had was released, and he sunk into the softness. 

“What were you thinking wandering out into the cold like that?” Ranboo sighed, draping what felt like a blanket over Tubbo. 

_Who would come get me had I stayed there?_ Tubbo thought, but he didn’t respond, his own sleepiness overcoming him. 

-

Tubbo drifted in and out of what felt like sleep for a while, and the more consciousness slipped away and returned, the less drowsy he felt. Eventually, he let himself open an eye. 

Fire blazed mere feet in front of him, crackling softly. From what he could gather, he was in the library, and seemed to be laying on one of the sofas in the heart. He groaned as he became more aware, rubbing at his eyes with his sleeves. 

_...Wait a second._

“You’re up!” A voice sighed from above. Tubbo shifted to lay on his back, blinking and looking up. Ranboo stared down at him. 

Abruptly, he remembered. He had come to the library to shelter from the cold, of course. But he couldn’t quite remember exactly what had happened. 

“You look confused.” Ranboo says, reaching down and brushing a lock of hair out of Tubbo’s eyes. 

“It’s ‘cause I am.” Tubbo rubs at his eyes with his sleeves again, sleeves he now recognizes as Ranboo’s.

“Hypothermia.” Ranboo sighs. Tubbo’s eyes widened. 

“Really?” Ranboo nods. 

“You came in here soaked and cold. Thankfully I kept spare clothes on me, I was scared _I’d_ get soaked walking here in the snow. But I didn’t, so…” He gestured at the clothes Tubbo had on, which were wildly oversized.

Embarrassment courses through Tubbo’s veins, making him flush. 

“I’m sorry for the hassle,” He mutters. 

Ranboo smiles slightly. “Are you kidding? I’m glad I found you. Had you stayed cold in the doorway, something bad might’ve happened. It was no issue.” 

“I remember leaving the greenhouse at, maybe four or so? So is it morning now? Did you have to sit with my head in your lap for an entire night?” 

Ranboo chuckles. “No, it’s night now. Maybe close to midnight? I’m not sure.” He shrugs, “It was seriously not a problem, though. I just read while you were asleep.” 

Tubbo attempts to sit up at this, but Ranboo pushes him down again. “No way, dude. You’re probably still not over all that and if you have a remaining cold then I’d prefer you continued to rest.” 

Tubbo sighs and shifts around so he’s laying on his side again, staring at the plaid design of Ranboo’s vest. Ranboo runs a gentle hand through Tubbo’s hair, calming all of his nerves. 

“Thank you,” Tubbo whispers. 

“”Course.” Ranboo responds, just as soft. 

Tubbo lets his eyes close and he feels sleep come over him again, gently this time.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos r loved :] hope you enjoyed, see you ! <333


End file.
